Summer Vacation
by icefruiticles
Summary: An unwanted guest comes for the summer... This is my first fan fiction ever and I really want to hear what you think. So please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A Horrible Start

Ginny Weasley awoke with a start as the doorbell rang at the burrow. She groaned as it let out a third chime, she wondered why everybody had left the door unanswered. Ask it rang for a fourth time she pulled on her dressing gown and descended the stairs mumbling curses about her family. She ran her fingers through her hair because you could never be sure of who could be at the door. And she didn't want to look like a total idiot, just a normal one. She eased the door open gently being careful of the squeak. She looked at the floor trying to mind Errol as he lay fast asleep on the door mat. Someone let out a gentle cough, Ginny reminded herself why she was awake and looked nervously at who was there. Oh no! It couldn't be, why would he be here?

"Weasel." Malfoy greeted her with that greeting which would make her heart melt.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked with obvious discomfort.

Malfoy let out another cough, could it be possible that he was as nervous around her as she was around him? No way, Ginny reminded herself of the time he turned her into a dog. the time he cursed all of her family to make them all eat slugs. Ginny was convinced once again and put an evil glare on her face before addressing him again.

"I'm waiting for your answer." she told him her tone frosty all of a sudden. Malfoy had been expecting this and produced a letter from his back pocket. he handed over to Ginny who read it quickly and stepped backwards. Malfoy walked in and dumped his bags on the floor. he took a look at the door and waved outside. Ginny glimpsed in his direction and went to see who he was waving at, but the time she had arrived close enough to see, the person had gone. She gestured towards the sofa as she practically ran toward the wizard phone desperately trying to remember her mother's wizarding number. She took a deep breath and punched in the number.

She took out the letter as the phone rang and read it a total of twelve times. It took her mother precisely 10 rings to get through.

"Ginny dear, how are you? We just popped out to get some groceries in Thailand. Is everything alright?" Mrs Weasley's voice filled the bubble and completely knocked Ginny out of her thoughts.

"Thailand?" Ginny frowned clearly surprised at the word.

"Yes dear, your father demanded a Thai curry for dinner tonight and Thai spices are better from Thailand." Mrs Weasley cheerful as ever and Ginny was the exact opposite.

"Who invited Draco Malfoy to stay." she demanded furious.

"Has he arrived?" Mrs Weasley was slightly knocked by the question but quickly recovered and was as cheerful as ever.

"Yes and you have avoided my question." Ginny was giving frosty looks at her mother through the phone bubble.

"Your father and I agreed that it would be wonderful for all of you to spend the summer together." Her mother said simply.

"We have nothing in common except our loathing for one another."

"You can settle your differences."

"They can't be fixed."

"We have to try."

"I don't want to."

"That's childish."

"It is not, if Malfoy had bullied you for your whole school life then you would be childish too."

"His father did."

The statement threw Ginny slightly and she didn't recover until a few minutes later. "You never said." was all Ginny said.

"There was no need. Draco is a lovely young lad and he is staying, so at least try to get along. For me."

Mrs Weasley had played the guilt card. "I shall try." Was all that was said before the call disconnected.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Awkward Welcomes

Ginny slowly traced her steps into the living room where Malfoy was, waiting for her to reappear. She took a seat opposite him and took a sudden interest in her dressing gown. Malfoy looked at her and he took an interest in the lamp behind her. She looked up at him and cleared her throat; she swallowed her words and looked longingly at the stairs. She got up and moved in their direction leaving Malfoy alone with his thoughts. What was he doing here? He remembered his parents' words as he stared at the lamp, "Draco dear, your father and I are going away for a while." his mother was careful not to say for the whole summer as she knew her son would explode like a volcano. "Sweetheart, your father and I are going away." Narcissa Malfoy said again biting down on her lips as she imagined being away from her darling Draco.

"Where am I going?" Draco had asked not worried as he assumed he would be staying with his Aunt Bellatrix or someone like that.

"To the w...w...Weasley's." his mother had said bursting into tears.

"WHAT!" Draco shouted.

"There is no discussion in the matter." His father had entered the room, and was not going to tolerate Draco's behaviour. "You leave tomorrow; I have taken the liberty of asking Dobby to pack your belongings. You will not behave childishly whilst you are a guest of the Weasley's, I will not have my son dishonour this families reputation over petty behaviour. You will be a model guest and you will not be rude to any of the Weasleys. Do you understand?" His father's voice boomed around the room. Draco nodded meekly the wind was knocked out of him and he knew he had no choice but to agree. His father nodded in reply and then exited the room, a few moments later Draco did the same leaving his mother alone.

Malfoy forced himself back into reality just as Ginny entered the room looking effortlessly flawless in faded blue jeans and a black tank top. She sighed heavily as she noticed him looking at her. She took her seat again and stared at him. Malfoy stared back, clearly fascinated by this girl. Ginny finally broke silence with a simple sentence, "hello Draco, it's lovely to see you once again." She looked uncomfortable and began fidgeting as Draco's eyes bored into hers. He opened his mouth and then closed it again. He was speechless.

"Hello Weasley, it's... ... nice to see you also." he was struggling with the words and it showed. Ginny let the words wash over her before saying another word. Malfoy mentally cursed himself for acting so stupidly.

"I don't like having you here." Ginny said absent minded.

"That's a nice welcome." Draco said sarcastically to Ginny, slightly annoyed with her.

"It's the truth."

"Is this how you treat all your guests?"

"No. but you are special."

"You think I'm special?"

"I think you're a special pain in the ass."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

"Do you want to know what I think of you?"

"No, not really."

"Fine then I won't tell you, but I think you should at least pretend that you want me here."

"I know I'm a very good actress but even I can't play the part of a happy host."

They both fell into an awkward silence before Ginny stood up once more and muttered a single word which Malfoy deciphered as "sorry". She walked into the kitchen and sat down unaware of the fact that Malfoy had followed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: So Much For Starting Again

Ginny Weasley was one of those people who forgives easily. She was one of those people who truly believed that the sun would come out tomorrow. That was until Draco Malfoy had come into her life and had brought a permanent dark cloud with him. She was so angry at everybody. Her mother because she had never told her about Lucius Malfoy bullying her, her father for going along with her mother and most importantly Draco Malfoy, how dare he come and invade her home. She couldn't even last 15 minutes with the boy how was she going to survive the entire summer? She began to tidy the already spotless kitchen. She washed dishes that were clean already and muttered curses to herself about Draco Malfoy. How dare he enter her thoughts? She stopped suddenly and sighed, there was a shadow in the window.

"Um...is there anything i can do to help?" Malfoy asked.

"No." She paused and remembered the conversation she had on the phone before adding, "thank you."

Malfoy shrugged and started shuffling his feet before striking up a conversation with the red headed girl in front of him.

"I don't want to be here you know." he said awkwardly whilst looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry for saying those things to you before." Ginny said barely acknowledging that he had even spoken.

"I would prefer to be anywhere else believe me." Malfoy replied ignoring her words like she had done to his.

"Then why are you? Why are you here Malfoy?" Ginny turned on him.

"I don't know."

"Me either."

There was another awkward silence as Ginny finished drying the dishes and wiped her hands. She screamed in her head, she turned around to face him. He looked even more angry than she was, that wasn't even possible. So she said the first thing that sprang to mind.

"Knut for your thoughts."

"Parents." he said, and that one word was enough to explain both of their anger.

"I believe we have found something in common."

Malfoy must have been dreaming but he could have that Ginny Weasley had actually agreed with him on something. And was it his imagination or did she also soften? He shook his head and put a smirk on his arrogant face. He watched her as she tidied the kitchen and tryed to come up with witty insult. He came up with, "It's so nice to see women in their rightful place."

Ginny place a hand on her hip, "excuse me."

"Women belong in the kitchen." Malfoy said enunciating every word slowly as if she couldn't understand.

How could a boy who had offered to help her in the kitchen be saying things like this? GInny slowly drew her wand and waved it in front of Draco, she mumbled and incantation and watched as Draco transformed into a ferret. "It's so nice to see men in their rightful place." she said smirking and admiring her handiwork. Unfortunately for Ginny her parents walked through the front door just at the right time to find their daughter standing over a ferret. Arthur Weasley cleared his throat.

"What in Merlin's name is that?" he asked scratching his chin.

"More like who in Merlin's name is that?" Molly Weasley's face was a picture. She dropped her shopping as realisation dawned on her. "It's not..." she said trailing off. Ginny stood meekly wondering how much trouble she was in. Mrs Weasley quickly murmured a spell in which to save her shopping, however Draco the ferret was still not a real boy.


End file.
